


A Captain Canary Christmas Prompt Fill

by caitastrophe8499



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, magic gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Just a collection of prompts done from Tumblr for my favorite duo.





	1. Chapter 1

For Stillthewordgirl:

4 and 10

“I shouldn’t be this attracted to an elf”

“I just kept pouring brandy in it. Seemed like a good idea”

* * *

Leonard Snart was not the biggest fan of the holidays. Not the he didn’t benefit from the genial feelings that permeated the air - people always thought the best of one another at Christmas, making them far less suspicious and far more careless - but because the commercialism and inane activities that people got up to in the name of the holiday were exhausting.

Case in point, tonight.

It was Christmas Eve. By all rights, he should have been ensconced in his room with some quiet music, a mug full of hot chocolate, and a bed full of captains, and instead, he was at some Wall Street party looking for, of all things, a leprechaun.

Magic was swiftly losing his interest when all he got were cliches.

Nate, John, and Zari were posing as staff. Mick and Charlie were in the back with the cooks, because the two of them among these stuffed shirts would be like releasing the wolves among the sheep. He and Ray mingling, perish the thought, while Sara-

Well, there was a single upside to this mission.

Glancing at her from across the room, he once again took in the sight of Sara in red and green striped tights, the red skirt trimmed in bells, the pointed vest, and the tiny hat that sat upon gently curled gold.

She caught his eye from her position next to the hired Santa, her lips twisting into an annoyed smile as she passed Santa another glass of punch. She was the only one who came close to the description and size of the girl they’d taken the costume from, so she had taken on the job of “holiday elf.”

None of them were going to let her live it down. Him least of all.

And, per usual, that quiet moment was right about the time everything went to shit.

Santa spilled the glass of punch as he leaned over, all atop a woman in a white dress who’d been getting ready for her picture with him. She screeched, and slapped Santa, who reared back, dumping her onto the floor.

And, as all over-stressed, over-worked, and over-intoxicated parties, everyone had to get involved.

It was Leonard’s first fist fight in a stock broker’s office, but it was comfortingly familiar to him. He knocked one man out of his way, touching his comm.

“Gonna need some backup around here. Santa got wasted.”

_ “That’d be Mick’s fault,”  _ Charlie muttered. _ “He was the one doctoring the punch.” _

_ “What did you do?”  _ Sara’s exasperated tone came through as she threw an ornamental present at a man in a three piece suit.

_ “I just kept pouring brandy in it. Seemed like a good idea.” _

“Well,” Leonard grunted as he failed to avoid a one half of a set of bookends, “your good idea started a brawl.”

He heard Mick’s laugh as Leonard ducked beneath a ream of printer paper that was chucked at his head.  _ “ _ **_Now_ ** _ it’s Christmas.” _

_ “Don’t lose the leprechaun,” _ John said, coming out through the kitchen doors.  _ “He’s causing this mischief. Look for anyone in green.” _

_ “Red is actually the more - whoa!” _ Ray tripped as a woman in heels kicked a chair in his way.

“Red?” Leonard muttered.

He looked over, catching Sara’s eye, both of them making the same realization.

They turned on Santa.

Leonard ran over, dodging paperweights, monogrammed pens, and bottles of antacid. He got in front of Santa, the smile less jolly and more sinister. Santa threw the sack of presents at him, knocking him to the side as Sara leapt over the back of the chair, landing a hard foot on Santa’s shoulder. From his place on the ground, Leonard reached into his pocket, grabbed the contents, and threw it down in front of Santa, grains of rice scattering in every direction.

Santa cursed, bending down to count the small, white pieces as quickly as he could and dispelling any doubts Leonard had. Sara was still faster, grabbing a plastic reindeer and shattering it over Santa’s head.

She stood above unconscious St. Nick, the corner of her tights torn and the hat gone. With a quick smile, she grabbed Leonard’s hand and helped him to his feet. He took a moment to give her a long long up and down, making sure to take in every perfect inch.

“I shouldn’t be this attracted to an elf,” he said.

“No, you shouldn’t,” she grinned. “John! Do your mojo so we can get out of here.”

Constantine recited the phrase that was so familiar, Leonard had memorized it. Lack of any magical power probably made it useless, but he was keeping it in his back pocket, just in case. A web of golden light appeared, and Santa, still counting, was dragged back, the fake beard vanishing, his height diminishing, the shoes becoming slightly more pointed, until all that was left of him vanished into the circle and dragged that jolly old elf right into hell.

The fight was winding down, people losing their will to argue when the source of mischief had been removed, and the Legends slipped out the back door and onto the parking garage to the south, where they’d stashed the  _ WaveRider _ . Sara had them in the timestream in record time, and put Gideon on autopilot so they could get some rest.

Leonard had stayed close by, vanishing only for a few minutes and meeting her back by their door, two mugs in hand. He passed her one, the scent of peppermint rising up from the chocolate, and kept the other as he opened up their door. Sara took a long sip, her eyes closing as the chocolate and peppermint schnapps helped soothe away any aches from the impromptu brawl. When she opened her eyes, Leonard was still looking at her, sipping from his normal hot chocolate.

“I’m gonna go change,” she said, turning to put her mug on the desk.

Leonard slunk up behind her, the mug landing next to hers and his hands going to her hips. “Or you could not.”

She grinned, twisting in his arms to face him. “So, elves do it for you, huh?”

“You do it for me,” he countered, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck.

Sara laughed, redirecting his lips to hers, and as he tasted peppermint and chocolate, he decided he was, in fact, quite a fan of the holidays after all.


	2. CandyCane and Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SylvanHeather! <3

Sylvanheather:

One word: candycane and mistletoe

* * *

Sara had been through a lot in her life. She’d drowned. She’d killed. She’d tortured. She'd been tortured. She’d died. She'd come back to life. She’d undergone experiences that would have killed most normal people.

But this. This was going to break her.

Whoever had given Leonard a box of candy canes was a cruel, vindictive person, and if she ever found out who…

Well, they’d better hope she didn’t find out.

What had started off as an opportunity to tease Snart about his sudden appearance of Christmas spirit had become a major distraction and the bane of her existence. Every time she saw him, he had a candy cane tucked into his pocket, which was amusing.

It was when he started to eat the candy cane that it became a problem.

He’d unwrap the cellophane carefully, long nimble fingers never having an issue finding the edge of the wrapper. Then he’d tug it down until the curve, keeping the wrapper there so his hand didn’t get sticky.

Then he’d start to eat it.

Sara knew firsthand that Leonard was incredibly attentive to detail. So while most people would give up midway through their candy cane and bite into it, Leonard maintained his pace the entire way through, lips wrapping around the very edge of the candy and continuing in his glacier-like pace until it was gone, inch by excruciating inch. She heard it tapping against his teeth and saw the smooth edges worn away beneath his ministrations and she couldn’t help but compare it with other, far more exciting activities.

Which would have been a problem in and of itself, but the bastard had the audacity to make sure to look at her throughout the entire ordeal, during meetings, during missions, during their down time, during movie night. Even when he wasn’t actively trying to destroy her, he constantly smelled of peppermint, giving her no escape.

Every time she turned around, there was Leonard, with another goddamn candy cane.

And he knew what he was doing, if that insufferable smirk on his face was any indication. He knew exactly what memories he’d been bringing up, and it was torturous. And when she called him out, he’d merely smiled and claimed he had no idea what she was talking about, that it was-

“Wishful thinking, Lance?”

Oh, that jerk.

Then it got worse.

Ray, in his infinite stupidity, decided that what this team needed was a bit more holiday spirit, and had hung up mistletoe above nearly every entrance to the bridge. It had resulted in an uncomfortable moment between Mick and Charlie - uncomfortable for everyone else. A black eye for Constantine, courtesy of Zari. And an incredibly awkward encounter between Leonard and Ray - again, only for Ray, who’d eyed Sara before sprinting down the hallway.

Sara and Leonard, despite having been together for some time already, made a point to avoid the mistletoe at every opportunity. Taking back routes to the common areas, staying further away from one another at every threshold, and keeping a constant eye out as the mistletoe began to move sporadically, courtesy of Ray and the A.T.O.M. suit.

It was after one meeting, and three candy canes, when Sara and Leonard were heading back to their room, still discussing the two routes they could take to get the drop on Bigfoot. Sara glanced briefly above their door, not seeing any mistletoe, then opened it, Leonard hot on her heels.

“The northern route gives us the best vantage point,” Leonard was saying.

“And leaves us the most exposed,” Sara said. “At least from the west we can…”

She trailed off, the hush of the door behind them the only sound for a moment as Leonard saw what she had.

Mistletoe, covering every inch of their ceiling. Not a single visible piece of metal left above them.

“If you were this desperate to have me give in, you could’ve just said so,” Sara said, arching her brow at Snart.

“First off, I’d never give in first,” he said, making Sara scoff. “Secondly, you were the one imagining things that weren’t there.”

“I’m not imagining anything. And I didn’t do this,” she said, gesturing to the ceiling.

“Neither did I.”

Sara frowned at him, then without looking away shouted, “Gideon?”

_ “Yes, Captain Lance.” _

“Care to spill?”

_ “I believe the greenery is courtesy of your teammates, in order to alleviate your...tension. I believe Mr. Constantine said something along the lines of, “shag it out.”’ _

“Thanks, Gideon,” Sara laughed, and even Leonard grinned.

“You going to admit you were trying to get to me?” she asked, looking at Leonard and taking a step nearer.

“Are you going to admit that it was getting to you?” he countered, arching a brow.

“Yes.”

He chuckled, “Then, yes.” Leonard stepped nearer, pressing his lips to her collar and she immediately forgave him for every moment of annoyance over the past week. Damn crook.

“Why do I put up with you?” she muttered, her hands already wrapping around him.

Leonard grinned against her skin, then moved to speak directly in her ear. “Because all those candy canes were just practice for the main event.”

She shivered, then looked up at their ceiling. “Well, be a shame for all this mistletoe to go to waste.”

“Oh, we’re going to make sure to hit every single piece,” Leonard promised, pushing her back towards the bed.

“That a promise?”

He merely grinned and put those candy cane skills to use.

(Practice definitely made perfect.)


	3. Chapter 3

@sylvanheather

Festive: 9, 11, and 42

“But I’ve been such a good girl/boy”

“Those - weren’t the kind of stocking I had in mind…”

“Where’s your stocking?”

I love you and your asks. :D

* * *

 

Leonard slipped his coffee, listening to the music playing from the radio. There was tinsel all over his hardwood floors, pine needles trailing from the lopsided tree in the corner, and cookie dough remnants on his counters.

In short, Christmas had come to Leonard's house. And it was all due to the blonde fury that was currently singing along to the music, swaying her hips as she hung every ornament they owned from the branches. The star on top was crooked.

It was the holiday season and the Legends were on official, threat of death, leave. Something about the government and overtime hours. Leonard wasn’t complaining. As much as he'd grown to tolerate the Legends, and it was only tolerate, he was glad to get back to his apartment for a while. And despite appearances, he was glad for his current houseguest.

* * *

 

“When will I get my living room back?” Leonard drawled, stepping around the counter.

“February at the earliest,” Sara answered, grabbing another ornament from the box.

Leonard glared at her and she grinned over her shoulder at him.

“Kidding.”

Even if she wasn't, they both knew he would let her do exactly what she wanted. Leonard had invited her, obviously, but he hadn't anticipated that she'd actually accept.

They'd been packing their bags in their shared room. This relationship was good, but still new, and he wasn't certain how much was too much. He was treading lightly, afraid of breaking the ice.

“If you get bored of Star City,” he said, avoiding her eyes, “you could always visit.”

“I'd actually...I mean, without Laurel or my dad, there isn't much of a point. I was wondering if I could maybe...I could stay on the WaveRider-”

“Don't be stupid, Lance.” He grabbed her bag. “I've got space. Only one bed, though.”

“So where will you be sleeping then?”

But then she smiled and he knew he would do anything to keep that smile going.

Despite that promising start, they do had very little down time. Everyone in Central City wanted  to spend time with him and Sara, Lisa being the least annoying. Then when they were home, Sara was decorating and baking like a fiend.

“Remember, Team Flash is coming over for dinner tonight,” Sara said over her shoulder.

“Joy,” he muttered.

Sara stepped back from the tree, looking over her handiwork and nodded. “Alright. I think we’re done.”

He put down the coffee and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Good, because I-”

“Shit. Wait. Where’s your stocking?” she asked, pulling out of his grasp.

Leonard resisted the urge to growl and settled for rolling his eyes instead. “If it wasn’t in one of the boxes, it might be up in the closet.”

“And I forgot the champagne for tonight.”

Leonard took one look at the expression on her face and sighed. “Fine. I’ll get the champagne, you finish this insanity,” he said, gesturing at his living room.

“Thanks, Len,” she said, diving into one of the boxes of miscellaneous decorations.

Grabbing his coat, he swung it on, trying to remember why people enjoyed Christmas.

<>

After braving the liquor store two days before Christmas, and waiting in a twenty person line for forty-five minutes, Leonard was done with people and the holiday and probably the Earth in general.

Annoyed and cold, he stomped into the apartment and drew up short.

What before had been Christmas chaos had been transformed in his hour long jaunt out to a picture-perfect holiday scene.

The floors and counter were cleaned of boxes and messes, though he could still smell the sweetness of warm vanilla. The tree, which had been a disaster, had been straightened and lit, glowing in the corner. Two stockings hung beneath his window. Music was playing quietly and he couldn’t help but feel his shoulders start dropping, relaxation spreading through him at the sight of his home.

In fact, it was only missing one thing.

“Sara?” he called out, putting the champagne in the fridge.

“In here! I found your stocking,” she called from the bedroom. Shucking off his coat, he hung it on the back of the front door, then walked towards the room.

“Yeah, I saw it, I-”

Candles were lit, just three or four, but enough to make him pause as he stepped through the door.

There was a near silent creak, and he turned around, seeing Sara shutting the door behind him. However, it wasn’t what she was doing that caused his breath to catch in his throat, but what she was wearing.

Her hair was loose and tumbling over her shoulders. White stockings covered her from navy blue heels to mid thigh, a tiny piece of lace connecting them to the navy corset she wore, edged in white lace.

All underneath his Captain Cold parka, which was falling off of one bare shoulder. He didn’t know that was a fantasy of his until just this moment, but it was definitely one of his top three now.

He cleared his throat, “Those...weren’t the kind of stocking I had in mind.”

She smirked at him, red lips tilting up at one corner. “Well, you’ve been pretty...chill, about everything I’ve put you through the past couple of days. Thought you might like a quieter afternoon.”

He stalked forward, his eyes hooded, “Is the quiet part negotiable?”

Sara laughed, putting her arms around his neck as he got closer. “Maybe.”

“But I’ve been such a good boy,” Leonard said, leaning forward to nip at her shoulder.

“We both know that’s a lie,” she quipped, leaning into him nonetheless.

“That may be true,” he said, leading her to the bed, “but you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered, kissing him sweetly.

And Leonard decided there was something to be said for the holidays after all.


End file.
